Drabbles and such:P
by xXgleekedoutgurlXx
Summary: series of moments in the lives of Fletcher and Olive... I know it doesn't sound good but please give it a chance!:  R&R Tell me should i continue? DISCLAIMER: oh and sadly characters don't belong to me they belong to Disney and stuff


Analise Nanette Talia Quimby… a name I've always hated given to me than none other than my mother and father. Who say they thought of the name with much "love" but are now going through the process of divorce. Who would've thought I mean they were so into each other and we were happy but now it's all going down the toilet. I had always thought they would stay together until they were old and gray but they are barely in their 30s. Well I'm now going to be fifteen in exactly 12 minutes…

Fletcher Quimby stood outside on the porch at Chyna's going away party to college. He couldn't believe the girl he truly loved was leaving him to go off to Oxford… and Nigel. He sighed he didn't know how to feel. He was proud of her for making it to an amazing school but he was heartbroken about the fact Chyna chose Nigel over him. He was deep in thought when Olive came up behind him. "Hey Fletcher" he was startled "Oh! Hey Olive… what brings you out here?" "Well, I just wanted to see if you were ok, I mean I know all about you and Chyna…" it was quiet until he spoke up again "you knew?" she slightly laughed "it was sort of obvious… I mean you tried to hide it but all of your artwork is Chyna and I'm not talking about the country... Ha!" "And did Chyna know?" "… yes she knew... I'm really sorry Fletcher." "Why didn't she say anything?" "Well, she didn't want to make it awkward, she wanted to stay friends but-"He cut her off "but nothing! She knew and yet she still chose Nigel!" he stormed off into the house to get his things. "Fletcher! Come back!" he heard her but continued to walk up the stairs to the guest room. Olive ran after him bumping into several people along the way. When she got to the top she knew he had to be in the guest room retrieving his things. As she walked in she locked the door behind her. "What are you doing Olive?" "We need to talk.." "There's nothing to-" "yes there is just hear me out okay?" "Fine say what you need to say and then move…please." "Well Fletcher I know how you feel. Unrequited love and all… I'm in love with this boy who has never noticed me, he's always on the lookout for another girl but not me. I'm simply known as the "robot" best friend. I've known him since I was 7 even. So don't be mad because someone doesn't like you just try and move on like I'm trying to do." "So I know your not making this guy up tell me who it is." "well…um he's here at the party if you want to know who it is…" she blushed "Okay which one of the lucky guys is it?" "Well he's you…" she kissed him lightly but then quickly pulled away from him. "You know I'm sorry, I'm just going to-" he kissed her and continued to do so.

Life was going good for Fletcher he was the top of his class at school, some of his art was going to be accepted by an art gallery downtown, and he was dating the girl who was right there without him even knowing it. His cell phone began to vibrate. "Looks like I got a text message from…Olive." He smiled, him and Olive were together now almost for a good 2 months. They began to date a few days after that fateful night at Chyna's party. It said "Meet me at my dorm when you can. We need to talk about something important." He panicked could Olive possibly be breaking up with him? As soon as the last class of the day was over he ran over to the girl's dorm rooms hoping not to be caught by the security guard for sneaking into the girl's side. As he saw they were nowhere in sight he ran to room 268. He knocked on the door once, twice when Olive came to the door eyes puffy and red. "Olive are you okay? You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" "I'll tell you in a while. Come in." he tried to hug her but she seemed unsure if she should've returned the hug or not. He began to worry more when she quietly moved to fix them a small snack. He waited in agony not knowing what he had done wrong. When she placed the sandwiches on the small coffee table and sat down she finally began to move her lips. "Fletcher… do you remember Chyna's going away party? What we did?" He nodded slowly.. "Well yea…" "Well I started to get sick and I decided to go to a clinic and it was there she told me that I was expecting…" as she said this voice started to crack and she began to cry. Fletcher sat in shock, expecting? At 18? Freshman year of college? Me?" when he finally did mange to speak it was one short sentence "it's mine?" Olive began to get mad "of course! Who else you are the first and only guy! I've ever been with!" "You know I knew you would be mad but I thought you would be a little supportive and instead you question me… just get out of here Fletcher." She was crying harder when Fletcher just got out and walked out the door. She sat on her bed and cried as much as she possibly could. Meanwhile Fletcher was outside at the front of the school. He began to think of the current situation. 'I really love Olive I just can't believe this is happening to us. What did we do to get into this situation...' but then he asks himself another question just because he knows how it happened. 'I'm going back to apologize because really I can't stand the thought of being without her and well I'm going to do my best to make the situation better." He ran to the dorm promptly and opened the door. "Olive I love you and we can make this work if we do it together." She looked surprised "How could I forget to lock the door?" "Olive? Are you listening to me?" She stayed quiet. "Olive I'm serious." Please answer me this is really happening." "You don't think I know that? Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" "I was I swear, I love you with all my heart." "Well I love you too." They smiled as he went around to give her a hug. It was then that they knew that somehow they would be alright.

"I know her name now. It has to be Analise." Olive smiled "I was looking through the baby name book and it just stood out from all of the other thousand names I saw." Fletcher looked at his girlfriend, she was just glowing. "I can't believe this is happening to us, who would've thought." She laughed "We have Chyna's party to thank… ha you know when I first found out, I well, I wanted to cry and I thought my life would be ruined but now I realize this is one of the best things happening to me." tears were coming down as Fletcher reached his hand over to wipe them away. "Hey, Hey… I thought the same thing." They kissed lightly before she started to kick away. "Fletcher! Feel!" she moved the hand on her face to her stomach in a flash... "Can you feel her? Our little girl?" the tears started to come faster. Fletcher was in awe, he couldn't believe it this was all too surreal for him. Having a little someone who would love him, which would be all his, it was his daughter who would grow up to have anything she wanted. He began to tear up as well. "I can't wait until I can see her, hold her even." They hugged as Olive said "This is one of those moments I will never forget." They gave each other a sweet kiss.

Olive was alone while Fletcher was at school. Normally Fletcher didn't like to leave her at the house and being on the actual due date but Olive had insisted that she would be fine and that it was rare that babies were actually born on their due dates. She was busy watching TV when she realized that something was wrong. Her water had broken. She began to panic about the situation as she was by herself and wasn't quite sure what to do. Out of all of the babies in the world, Analise chose to arrive on her due date. Her cell phone had begun to ring causing her to fumble along looking for it. As she picked it up she noticed it was Fletcher, thank God! "Fletcher… I don't want to worry you but I think, no I know that it's time…" there was silence and shuffling in the background "Olive! Stay right where you are and just get the bag, sit on the couch, I'll be there in 10 minutes tops! I swear!" and he quickly hung up. Olive smiled a bit she loved how he got so worked up about her. It truly made her appreciate it even more than she already had. As Fletcher had said he arrived in 10 minutes with enough time. "Fletcher?" he quickly ran in the house and helped Olive get to the taxi. When he finally got himself in the car, he gave the driver immediate instructions to the nearest hospital. The next few minutes were a blur as one scene went into the next as Olive was being wheeled to the delivery room, where a doctor came at once to her room. It was pretty hectic and stressful. "Olive? You okay?" "Does it look like I'm okay Fletcher? I'm having a baby for crying out loud!" he started to get nervous "Oh yea… I'm sorry well umm how long do you think we'll be here, in labor?" "Are you kidding me? Don't remind me it takes people hours, maybe even a day to have a baby!" he was saying all the wrong things what could he do to make her feel better now. It was about an hour before things were okay. "I'm sorry Olive, I just I'm nervous about this." She smiled "me too, I can't wait to meet her- - ow… Fletcher… Fletcher!" "Nurse! You there 'cause I think my wife is having our baby like right now!" It took around 3 hours for her to come into the world. She was born at exactly 4:30pm. They named her Analise Nanette Talia Quimby, Nanette after Fletcher's grandmother and Talia just because Chyna had asked them put a little of her into her niece's name. They had all agreed that her name was just right and that they couldn't have named her anything better. She had very light hair that was brown but not exactly blonde, her eyes weren't like other babies they were a light green mixed with the hazel usual babies are born with, she had the perfect pink little lips and ivory skin. "Oh Fletcher she's gorgeous, she's just perfect." "Yea just like you." She smiled "You know I noticed that you called me your wife out there…" he blushed "Well, Olive I—Will you marry me?" she began to cry a little "I love you, you know that right? I'm sorry if I was being a little mean while she was being born." He began to laugh. "So is that a yes?" "Yes! Are you dumb Fletcher?" they laughed and kissed as the tears started to slip out again this was the happiest moment in their lives. One of the young nurses spoke up. "Mr. Quimby, I hate to ruin the moment but do you want to hold your daughter for the first time?" He looked at Olive briefly before saying "yes, please!" they handed the small baby girl over to her dad as he smiled at his little girl and to his surprise she smiled back at him.


End file.
